


Peace at Dinner

by inastra



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: GIVE ME BACK MY SINNOH KIDS., HEY HEY HYE, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Dia doesn't like quarries during dinner.





	Peace at Dinner

“Come on, come on, you two, dinner is ready!”

He stepped in between the two of his best friends, companions who were glaring at each other angrily. The boy gives a simple sigh as he asks to both of them, “So what happened this time, Pearl, Missy?” The boy looked at both of their fuming faces, who glared at the opposing face angrily.

“It was her fault! She was the one who was going on so and so, just snobbishly and everything!”

“Excuse me? I’m pretty sure, he was the one started this whole mess Diamond! He began accusing me and everything!”

They literally growled at each other as they folded their arms and looked away with a single decisive ‘ _hmph!_ ’ “Aaah, come one you two. No fighting during dinner. At this point after knowing each other __for so long and going through many adventures and travels, there wouldn’t need to have such a petty fight.”

“But Dia–”

“—Diamond!”

“I’m not hearing it!” he exclaims with a small soft smile. He pulls the both of them together and holding their hands, he walked them to the table. The dinner must have gone cold or warm already, but that was okay. Once they eaten their fill, they’d probably get back to their usual selves. He watches them sternly but with a soft gaze as they grabbed their plates and sat down. He smiles to himself as he also grabs a plate.

All three of them at once said, “Itadakimasu!” and Dia had a small giggle to himself as he knew that sometimes they would fight. But they will really get over their faults and apologize. After they ate a tasty dinner of stew and rice and other condiments, and drank their water, the empathizer put down his spoon and fork waiting for the final thing that need to be.

Pearl and Platinum looked embarrassed and almost shameful as they followed after him, and they wouldn’t look each other in the eye. Hm, they needed another push it seems. “Ehem!” He cough loudly and they were startled as they looked up.

“… Oh. Uh, I’m sorry about accusing you and everything Missy.”

“I’m also would apologize for arguing with you, Pearl.”

The chef had a smile on his face for the whole evening.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. they were probably fighting over him


End file.
